


i'll tell you how to burn

by edensgrief



Series: Feudal Kink [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Collars, Dom/sub, Dominant Rin, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good BDSM Etiquette, Light Bondage, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sesshoumaru is a Good Husband, Shameless Smut, Submissive Sesshoumaru, Two Shot, Woman on Top, but also a dog, the author apologizes in advance, they're actually switches, this is probably going to part of a kink! series, very mild degradation, ya get me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edensgrief/pseuds/edensgrief
Summary: Or: "In which Rin decides to tie up and collar the love of her life."Canon divergent two-shot // Complete
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Feudal Kink [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076840
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Part I:

Sesshoumaru was not having a good day.

His morning had started out pleasantly enough. As always, he had risen with the first glimpse of light on the horizon. Taking care not to wake the sleeping woman next to him, lest she wake and seduce him back to bed, he carefully brushed an errant lock of hair off her face and pressed a tender kiss to her temple. Instead of stirring from her sleep, however, Rin had instead merely muttered something incoherent and proceeded to shove her entire face back under the covers, which had been precariously misplaced by his rising. With her nose scrunched and her limbs akimbo, she looked nothing like the graceful "Lady of the Western Lands" she was hailed as by her adoring subjects.

_Perhaps I had tired her out more than I thought I would_ , he mused, thinking back with some amusement to the previous evening, where he had entered their chambers, delighted to find his beloved wife _tending to herself_ and proceeded to help her _finish the job_. As any good husband should.

Nevertheless, those thoughts belonged firmly within the bedroom. And so, he proceeded to lock them in the back of his mind, for fear of distraction, and proceeded on with his day.

Looking back once more at his sleeping bride, he left the room with an near inaudible sigh.

His court was waiting.

* * *

In hindsight, living in a castle had numerous benefits. While the clamour of the serving staff and the the hustle and bustle of soldiers, diplomats, courtesans, and the ilk, was loud beneath them, their quarters, secluded above the mundanity of the folk, was their sanctuary, a quiet place filled with comforts. And Rin, despite her meagre upbringing, had grown quite fond of certain privileges that come with being the wife and mate of the Lord of the Western Lands.

However, the peace of her sanctuary was currently being disturbed. The unexpected culprit sat in the middle of their bedroom; with red eyes and a mouth full of jagged fangs, he appeared to be in a state of inconsolable rage as he whipped his head around at her approach, instinctively snarling with fearsome teeth bared.

Rin, who had seen her husband in his worst moments, and who had never, ever flinched, nor fled from him, ignored the snarl with a huff.

" Sesshoumaru-sama, have I ever been afraid of you? she chided gently, flopping down next to him ungracefully. Leaning her head against his shoulder, she carefully leaned up and nuzzled him softly, lips brushing at the junction of his neck. He smelled like pine and musk; his scent heady and intoxicating, even to her comparatively meagre senses.

"What ails you, husband?" she coaxed.

She's met with a wall of silence.

Creeping even closer, and being mindful of her husband's sharp shoulder pauldron, she promptly decided to climb into his lap, looping her arms around his neck. _Stubborn, infuriating demon,_ she thought fondly. Her husband may have willingly married her, but at his core, he still held himself apart, unwilling to burden her with the slightest of matters. And for that, this degree of care and consideration that he had for her, she loved him deeply, even as she wished for him to rely on her more. _For what is a wife and mate, but a partner in all things in life?_

"Do you want to talk about it?" she murmured, sweetly, as she traced the shell of his delicately pointed ear.

She is met with silence. Again. 

Then, a near silent grumble.

_Maybe I can seduce it out of him_ , she mused to herself. _Might be worth a try._

And with that in mind, she shifted in his lap, she pulled his head down and proceeded to smother him with kisses, intent on driving out whatever demons seemed to plague his mind.

His gaze, though still red, softened ever so slightly.

She laughed quietly.

It was working; she was breaking him down slowly.

"Do you want to _work it out_ then?" she suggested lewdly, comically waggling her eyebrows. "Maybe you'll feel more inclined to speak if you get rid of some of that negative energy. Miroku-sama always said that too much bad energy will block your chakras and maybe that's why -"

"This Sesshoumaru does not need to get rid of "bad energy," he interjected with a burst of sudden rage, indignantly. "What this Sesshoumaru needs is for the idiots of his court to -"

Abruptly, he stopped.

"Rin, are you ... aroused right now?" he questioned, almost incredulously, as he glanced down at the woman in his lap, who was currently _very carefully_ rubbing herself against him. Like a bitch in heat.

She giggled.

"Hmmmmmm," she purred. " Is it so wrong to be aroused? After all, my dear husband takes the form of a _dreadful_ beast. And when he's all frustrated and in one of his moods, I can't help but get-".

Growling lowly in his throat, he pounced on her, sending them both tumbling to the floor. 

_He looks unhinged_ , she thought with delight, almost shivering in her anticipation. _This is going to be so much fun._

With a bold hand, she reached down and stroked him through the fabric of his pants, feeling him harden.

He snarled, surging forward and pinning her under his bulk, handling her with the utmost care despite his rough façade. His claws grasped at her clothing, with the intent to tear, to scatter those damnable coverings across the room. He _ached;_ his desire had set his loins ablaze the moment he had scented his wife's amorous intentions, only to be stirred on further by her lustful affections.

But before he could brashly disrobe his wife, she suddenly flipped herself over his torso with the nimbleness of a fox, slyly leaning her core right above his hard length.

"Oh no, husband. Let me take care of you today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this Christmas evening during the time I usually spend at Christmas mass so ummmm...? Merry (belated) Christmas ya filthy animals ;)
> 
> There's a lacking of kinky SessRin fics, ESPECIALLY for sub!Sesshoumaru so here's my contribution. More to come. ( Also, more hardcore stuff. I swear.)
> 
> Second part is smut-heavy. I'm serious - it's like a couple thousand words of pure kinky fucking. I'm pretty much done writing but I think I need to revise/edit. I haven't written smut in like - a good half decade so I'm a wee bit out of practice, haha.
> 
> -Much love, Eden


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~i slithered out of eden, just to bring you this smut.~~

PART II:

* * *

For a moment, the mood turned somber, quicker than the drop of a pin.

"Let me take care of you this time," she repeated, sliding her hands across his chest. " You work so hard." She hesitated, eyes downcast. "Is it so terrible to give up your control to me?"

In spite of their lust, her eyes are clear and gentle. And a little bit worried.

He sighed, softly. He, the great Daiyoukai of the West, prided himself on control, for he feared the lack of it would create a base creature, cruel and depraved beyond measure.

And he would not permit any part of him to hurt _her_.

Rin was human; tender-hearted, all softness and mortality, and oh so very delicate. To love her was to _be_ in control.

"Sesshoumaru?" Growing anxious, she placed a hand against his cheek. " We don't have to if you don't want to. I just -"

" No, Rin. I trust you." He paused, contemplating his next words. " I just don't know if I trust myself."

At this, Rin smiled. He's a stubborn one, her husband. Dignified and held to a standard beyond any mortal comprehension, he _needed_ to maintain control in all things. And yet, he listened to her. "Husband, you would never hurt me." Her hands cradled his face, reassuring, as she pressed a kiss to his moon.

He carefully pulled her closer. "Let's try, then," he said, tone quiet and stoic, but eyes gentle, turning white again. " I give myself into your hands, wife."

She blushed, struck by the degree of reverence in his words.

" We should have a word for you too," she insisted softly. "Just in case you'd like to stop." Her hands were already in his long, silken hair, alternating between gentle strokes and experimental tugs which sent pleasure tingling down his spine.

He could barely bite back the groan threatening to bubble out. "Wisteria," he replied, through gritted teeth, as he felt himself respond, again, to Rin's ministrations. _Damnable control_.

"Alright." Her hands ghost over his clothing as she disrobed him, pressing sweet kisses to every inch of skin uncovered.

Her husband looked like a god, she had always thought. Once, the only _imperfection,_ or so he claimed _,_ that had had marred him had been his missing arm; first, a liability that become a hindrance; then, a strength. And yet, even then, Rin had thought him perfect, almost divine in his grace. Standing before her, bare, he _was_ divine; all taut muscle and porcelain skin wrapped around a perfectly proportioned frame. His demonic stripes wrapped around his body, cradling his hips, drawing attention to a shaft that stood erect, twitching with every breathe he took.

And he was all hers.

"Kneel." Her voice became uncharacteristically hard, and suddenly he felt what was left of his rage abate, ebbing back as his mind went blank.

And so, he obeyed, kneeling before her, gracefully folding his legs underneath him as he gazed up at her for once. Despite his position, his bare body, still so large in presence and stature, dwarfed hers. She walked around, eyes possessive as she examined him, as if he were some prized beast.

She wanted to see him _conquered_.

"I'm going to tie you up, okay?" she questioned.

He gave a sharp nod in response, becoming overwhelmed by the loss of his control, and yet also enraptured by his wife's verbal ordinance. _If anyone could control him by word alone, it would be her,_ he thought, glancing fondly at her from the corner of his eye.

With a coy smile, she rose and walked towards their cabinets, from which she procured a shining length of red silk; bedroom games were not unfamiliar to them and despite the reversal of their usual roles, Rin was good at tangling, and untangling the silk, usually directing his tying of her into the most peculiar of art. And of course, in indulgence of both his and her desires, Sesshoumaru had endeavoured for his wife to own only the finest material. Hence, he had procured the rarest and purest moth demon silk possible; soft against the skin, but near impossible to break through.

Guiding him to their futon, Rin pushed him down, straddling his muscular legs. She was still clothed in her robes, and as she loosened the ties, she shrugged, sending her body bouncing. He nearly growled in response, biting back his lustful inclinations. The collar pooled around her shoulders, exposing the tops of her breasts to his hungry gaze. She leaned up with a content sigh, pressing her chest against his, and then purposefully trailed her body upward against his face, hellbent on teasing him.

He growled, straining forward in order to mouth at her breasts with careful fangs. She smelled _good_.

She couldn't help but giggle again. "None of that right now," she chided softly. "You'll get your turn later."

Rin then grasped his hands and carefully looped the silk around his wrists. With intricate knots, she drew his hands up, securing the length of rope to one of the pillars. "Keep them there," she warned.

He nodded sharply in acknowledgement.

Tapping a slender finger against her lips, she contemplated the scene in front of her." Hmmmm... there seems to be something missing." Turning back towards their cabinets, she bent down and rummaged through its depths. Sesshoumaru, already _burning_ with desire, kept his half-lidded eyes on his wife's ass. _A beautiful, shapely, ass, one he endeavoured to take eventually_ , he mused lustfully, licking his lips.

Distracted by his fantasy, he was almost startled when his wife jumped up. "Ah ha!" she triumphantly exclaimed, with something looped on her fingertips. Giving him an amused look, she sauntered toward him, swaying her hips purposefully. "Were you distracted by something, love?" Her tone was playful, tauntingly so, as she watched him sharply turn his head to the side in mock denial. "What a naughty dog." And with a flourish, she lifted the object up in the candlelight.

In her hands was a collar, braided plainly with his crest, and a long leash. The clasp glinted in the light.

They had talked about using it before; he just wasn't expecting himself to be on the receiving end first.

At his look, she laughed softly. "Dogs need mistresses, lest they become disobedient. Aren't you a dog, husband?"

He bit back another groan.

"You're _my_ dog." She tipped his head up with a slender fingertip, "Look at you, cock straining, slavering like some wild beast. I think you need to be collared." She bent down further, whispering into his ear, " I think you need to be _trained_."

Suddenly, she was there in front him, with the collar unclasped, straddling him again. She kissed her way up his body, grinding her wet core against his thigh. The noises that came out of her were _lewd_ and at her coquettish little moans, he couldn't hold back, growling lowly in his throat as he watched his wife's tits bounce with her grinding.

Rin was still fully clothed - other than her gaping top, but he could _smell_ her; the scent of her cunt _soaked_ the room. Sweeter than sin.

Sesshoumaru instinctively grumbled a warning when she suddenly reached towards his neck. 

" It's just me." She soothed, lowering the collar in her hand. "Do you want to stop?"

For a moment, there was a pause.

"No. You may proceed. I will not say our word."

With a smile, she reached towards his face, pulling his sharp jaw close to hers. Brushing her sweet lips almost chastely against his at first, she moved one hand down his body, stroking carefully, as if petting a wary animal.

Glancing warily at her, his taunt body came awake underneath her hands. He tried to stay calm, but in the face of his wife's tender ministrations; her heaving breasts and the smell of her wetness, he found it ever increasingly hard not to break his bonds and just _take_ her; roles be damned.

And Rin knew this. Thrilled by his responsiveness, she watched him suffer, his firm stomach shivered ever so slightly under her plush body. Her fingertips stopped right before reaching his cock and there was a part of him that wanted to _beg_.

_Damn her._

Her hand was now in his hair, stroking his scalp with sensual noises of enjoyment. A quick jerk on his hair sent blood rushing south and he couldn’t help but let out a deep groan, reverberating in his throat.

And suddenly, he felt the collar settle around his neck. And he had not flinched.

"Such a good dog," she said, clipping a long lead to the collar. Pulling on it experimentally, she watched his reactions with mild amusement. _All hers now._

He was very, _very_ aroused; pre-cum dripping down the red length.

With a sigh of contentment, she spread the bottom of her robe and mounted him, settling her tight cunt right against the base of length. She was warm, and writhing above him, teasing his cock with flashes of her flesh. Looking down, he saw moisture gather at the edge of her cunt; pearls of fluid glistening within a pink shell. He longed to slide within her, to feel her pulsate around him.

He loved his wife, truly, but this was _torture_.

For a long while, soft sighs filled the air as she took her pleasure from his body. He moved his hips desperately, matching her pace. Even without penetrating her, he could feel his body respond in turn, sending a circuit of white-hot pleasure through him. He _burned_.

But right before he could reach his peak, watching Rin's delicate body and feeling the spreading wetness drip down his thighs, his wife abruptly stopped.

His hips jerked suddenly at the pause; cock straining into air as he watched her lewdly slide up and crouch by his side, wetness gleaming at the junction of her thighs. He was salivating, like some common beast before a spoil. Hell, he _felt_ like a degenerate creature in the face of his lust.

"Rin, you're killing me," he snarled into her ear, desperately trying to control his blind thrusting, his cock demanding completion in wake of emptiness. His hands, bound above his head, grasped at its thick silken bonds as he fought against himself.

"That's mistress to you, dog," she replied, her voice syrup sweet, saturated in mock-cruelty as she fell deeper into her role. She reached for the leash and gave it a sharp tug, before letting it fall again." You were about to come. We can't have that happening." His cock twitched in reply. "Not yet, anyway. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

 _Stubborn demon._ "Yes, what?" she chided, giving him a fond look.

"Yes, mistress."

"That's better." Her fingers, so soft before, slowly trailed down his jawline, then his chest, finally resting right above his erect cock, dripping with pre-cum, left bereft after her teasing; her touch was slow and lingered, deliberately and cruelly, at the juncture of his thighs. Her eyes suddenly glimmered with mirth. "My, my, you're really _rising to the occasion_ , aren't you," she said, giggles marring her seductive tone. 

At this, he sighed, momentarily brought out of the scene. Rin _,_ he thought fondly, (and perhaps, a tad bit drily, in his pain-filled, lustful state,) was prone to the most nonsensically amusing puns, unable to pass one when the opportunity arose. 

She laughed. " Sorry, sorry. I couldn't help it. I swear I'll behave." With a mirthful, apologetic look, she leaned down and carefully took the head of his cock into her mouth, pushing her plush lips up and down unto his length. Her tongue trailed around his shaft in tiny licks as she struggled to fit his considerable girth into her mouth. "Isn't this a nice apology?" she purred out, in between thrusts, eyes fluttering wantonly at him as if she were some low-born whore. Her tongue traced her sweet lips in delicate little motions as she savoured the pre-cum that had spurted out of him. " Is my lord husband pleased by his wife's ministrations?"

All rational thought disappeared from his mind.

She continued her ministrations, watching him grow increasingly unhinged. With her hands reaching the parts her lips cannot, she felt him tense up. He was close. And judging by the soft gasps and growls coming from him, he knew.

"Rin-"

Taking her mouth off of him with a satisfying sound, she smiled wickedly, lasciviously licking his wetness off her lips. "Try again, husband."

"Mistress-" he gasped.

"That's better," she praised, fingers still stroking his cock lightly. " I know; you're about to come. You could do with a little bit more discipline, I think."

And yet, she did not stop.

Standing up with bounce in her step, she pulled open the robe, letting the garment slither to the ground, before moving her body over his again. With a giggle, she braced herself against him and slid herself between his thighs, kneeling with her breasts pushed flush against his shaft. She looked completely debauched, despite her role, with her caramel eyes lowered, swollen pink lips parted and slick with pre-cum.

He tossed his head back, gritting his teeth as he desperately tried to hold himself back, his control defeated by the vixen in front of him.

"Come all over my tits, my love," she said, lowering her eyelashes demurely in pretense, for this was another bedroom game they had played before. " I want you to cum all over me." With a change of pace, she renewed her movements, pushing her breasts up against him as her hands stroked up and down. She bent her head and gave small licks to his tip.

He could no longer hold back. The sensations of Rin's ministrations ravaged his body in a burning loop of pleasure, causing his arousal to swell in preparation. Sesshoumaru _whined_ , low in his throat as he felt his knot -.

Suddenly, she grabbed the leash and _pulled_ , the collar cutting into his throat with the most exquisite feeling of agony. "Come."

His knot, now an angry red, _throbbed_ , pleasure almost edging into pain. With the last command, he pulled against his bonds with back arched. His muscles rippled with the strain. With a harsh cry, he _came_ , spurting out and staining his wife's milk-white tits with his seed.

In the aftermath, he was left with nothing. Unable to do anything but pant, he found himself unwinding, arms slack in their bonds.

For a moment, all was quiet.

Then, on silent feet, his wife carefully got up and untied the bonds. Her slender fingers reached for his wrists, carefully massaging the bruises on his rapidly healing skin." Feeling better?" she enquired, softly, as she brushed a kiss against his lips.

With a groan, he surged up and pulled her down. Devouring her lips in another kiss, this time, far more heated, he pulled her towards him. He could _taste_ himself on her sweet breath and somehow, he felt his lust rise again.

"Let's continue," he said, sharp eyes turning molten gold as his gaze met hers. He reached out, carefully stroking her face with sharp claws. " You haven't been satisfied yet."

Despite the debauchery that they had both just reveled in, Rin _blushed_ , maiden-sweet again.

"Oh- it's alright. I wanted to help _you_. I don't need to -"

He shushed her, tenderly. "What kind of husband would I be if I didn't see to my wife's needs?" Shifting her onto the ground, he kneeled in front of her, leash in hand and presented reverently to her.

"What kind of dog would I be if I didn't see to my _mistress’s_ needs?"

And with that, Rin _knew_.

To the world, her husband may always be the _Great Dog General, He Who Rules the Western Lands_ , but to her, he was never going to be anything other than her partner; someone to love and trust in all things.

And he trusted her. Irrefutably.

Taking the leash carefully from his hand, she tugged him forward. " Sit."

In obedience, he gracefully sat in front of her, leaning into her touch submissively as she stroked his hair. With a sigh of relaxation, he carefully nuzzled against her hip. His face pressed suggestively against the curls of her mound as he breathed in, taking in her fertile scent.

" I want your mouth on me," she softly commanded, leash lax between her fingers. "I think you could please me well with your tongue, dog." And with that, she sat down on his lap with a flounce. "Do as you will," she said, mock-imperiously. "Please me."

He bent to curve over her shoulder, pressing kisses against her skin, gently at first, then with increasing roughness, leaving red marks trailing around her body as they tumbled to the floor. She let out a content purr and pulled against his collar, directing his ministrations at her will.

When he reached the juncture of her thighs, she gasped sweetly, stirred on by his soft puffs of breath against her sensitive pearl. He licked at the wetness coating her thighs, taking care not to touch her _there_ , not quite yet.

"Hmmm- Sesshouma- " she moaned, overtaken by the lust rising in her as she writhed under his touch. "More."

He obeyed.

"Mistress," he breathed out reverently, carefully hooking her legs over his shoulders. " May I?" The leash, held slack in her grip, suddenly tightened, pressing into his neck and forcing him to crane his head upward. He couldn't help but squirm under the pressure, cock dripping uncontrollably as he stared at her cunt. A dog before a feast.

"You may."

And with that, he gave a careful lick before _delving_ into her.

His tongue was made for this, Rin thought, whining through her pleasure.

He paid particular attention to her pearl, taking delight in the way she clenched around his tongue whenever he brushed a careful fang against it, sending a new gush of warmth rushing out of her with every stroke.

She was _delicious_.

" Sesshoumaru, I-I'm -" she groaned out, panting. The leash tightened again as she rolled her hips against his mouth. " Oh -"

And with a whimper, she came, thighs shuddering around his face as she threw her head back with a wanton cry.

Carefully pulling away from her, Sesshoumaru gathered her up and walked towards their futon. She was limp, overwhelmed by her orgasm, and oh so light in his arms.

" Shouldn't I be the one taking care of you?" she questioned in a near-whisper, voice sweet with amused devotion. " You're still leashed."

"Hush, we'll take care of one another." He set her down and grabbed a washcloth for them both.

She hummed, reaching towards him, eyes at a sleepy half-mast. "Let me take your collar off, husband."

He obliged, settling down next to her and dipping her head forward. Her fingers caught the clasp at the back and she slipped it off, carefully winding the leash up.

"I think you quite enjoyed it," she said, a soft blush once again creeping up upon her rosy cheeks. With a demure glance at him through her eyelashes, she leaned against his bare torso. "Maybe I could try it on next time?"

With a careful hand, he reached around her neck from behind, pressing kisses against hair. " I would enjoy that." Then, he tilted his head, mildly amused. "You were less of a tyrant than I thought you'd be, _mistress_ _of mine_."

She giggled. " Ha! I knew it. You _did_ enjoy it."

"Hmmmm. This Sesshoumaru would not let anyone subject him to _anything_ unless willingly." But despite his imperious words, she caught a glimpse of a smile in the lines of his face, looking down at her with such love.

" You enjoyed my mouth," Rin countered, still filled with mirth. "And you definitely enjoyed _serving_ me."

He gave a silent laugh. "Love, the gods themselves would allow themselves to be tamed by your cunt if they'd ever deigned it permissible to sink into you," he murmured. "Alas, it is only I, your brutish husband, who will ever have such an experience."

"Oh -" she broke off with a squeak, red creeping on her cheeks again. Sometimes she forgot that her husband _was_ an aristocrat, one who could let poetry fall from his lips as naturally as breathing if so desired. And sometimes, when it suited him, he deigned it necessary to remind her at the most unexpected of times.

Satisfied by his wife's response to his words, he gave her a teasingly smug look. "Has my wife lost her voice? Stolen by a cat perhaps? Or maybe a _dog_?"

Blushing even more fiercely, she hid her face against his chest. " Shush, you. Or I'll put the collar on you again."

" Not something that I _enjoyed_ , per se. But nevertheless, an experience," he said, playfully tapping the top of her head. " And I will enjoy the chance of seeing my wife reciprocate such a role in the near future."

" I think you enjoyed being _mine_ , then " she countered at last, satisfied that such an answer would be suitable. 

And with that, his gaze softened. "Always yours," he promised. "Til the end of time and even beyond then."

* * *

_ " Now ye are flames, I’ll tell you how to burn." - John Keats, from “Hyperion: A Fragment; Book II,”  _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SESSRIN becoming canon really kicked my ass in gear. 
> 
> Welp. 4500-ish words of smut. And it turned out more fluffy/vanilla than expected. What can I say, these two lovebirds like their sweetness. 
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed it! I am very out of practice in the smut writing department haha. I do have a bunch of other kink! prompts that I will be filling in this collection. ( There will be darker stuff too👀) If any of y'all want to see a particular kink, let me know! ( I've barely any hard limits when it comes to writing kink so suggest away!) 
> 
> ~~Also, this goes without saying but please don't get sex advice from fanfics. aka✨silk is NOT good for bondage and pls don't use collars for erotic asphyxiation. ✨~~
> 
> Until next time!  
> -Much love, Eden


End file.
